blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowlight
Old comments can be found here and here. __NOEDITSECTION__ User Fursona Message Fanfics Siggies Other Willowlight is too lazy to make a more interestingly coded or up-to-date page THIS PAGE IS REALLY OUTDATED I HAVEN'T TOUCHED ANYTHING BUT THE FURSONA AND QUOTES IN LIKE A YEAR Fursona Willowlight is a grey sepia she-cat with a darker stripe down her back, lighter underparts, fluffy ears, and green eyes. (A grey sepia is similar to a pointed cat. Basically, grey with darker face, ears, legs, and tail) I guess it's a thing to put what others think of you and i'm obsessed with what other people think of me so i really enjoy hearing it * * * __TOC__ Personality Willowlight is generally very strange on BlogClan. How she acts usually varies depending on how much sleep she got, who she's around, and the time of day, though it's often entirely random. Sometimes she's very very very insane, usually talking in all caps and doing something very odd (such as sacrificing people to the inactivity "gofs" to prevent them from raining down inactivity and killing chat OR becoming your almighty overlord Wollowtsar and shipping everyone (to the Bahamas). She's usually very energetic during these times, and it can be quite entertaining. Other times she doesn't do much but make sarcastic comments and be annoyed by everything and everyone. This rarely shows on BlogClan, but it happens a heck of a lot in real life, mostly because of the high quantity of idiots in her school. She can get annoyed easily a lot, but especially when she's hungry, tired, or generally done with humanity or her siblings. Sometimes she's calm and normal, though she can also get very nonsensical when she got little to no sleep or it's late at night. (Yes, she normally makes that amount of typos, but just is too lazy to correct them when she's tired :P) Generally, her personality varies a lot. On the Blog Willowlight has been on the Blog for three years now, though she was only active for a year and a half. She posted her first comment as Mudstreak on July 3, 2015, though she forgot about the blog and never commented again until December 2, 2015. When she first (well, second) joined BlogClan, Live Chat was closed, and she became most active around New Years'. She founded a quite embarrassing Clan called TpyoCaln and was well-known for it for a while, and eventually caused a secret Clan war in late March with the intention of being noticed. She eventually became your average member of BlogClan, well-known for claiming secret pages and eventually being the Goose Overlord. She's not as active as she was anymore, not commenting quite as much, but she still stalks about daily. She wrote a chapter of Trailing Stars, became a senior warrior on 5/7/17, and ran for medicine cat in the 2017 elections. Willowlight participates in NTA, though she rarely gets many points. She did a murder mystery game on the Warrior Games page and participates in a few other games there, along with occasionally posting warrior names on the Warrior Names page. She posts frequently on the Tavern and occasionally on the discussion pages. Willowlight has written four (I believe???) articles, namely What If Bluestar Survived, Defending Dovewing, Why Lionblaze Isn't a Gary-Stu, and Analyzing Bumbledove (aka Bumbledove Sucks). Trailing Stars Wollow has written one chapter of Trailing Stars, Chapter 20. It siucked. Don't read it. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. On the Wiki Wollow is far, far, far too active on the wiki. She does a lot of STUFF and THINGS and WHATEVER. Mostly, she chats. Way too much. She's usually active in the afternoon/night, and does absolutely nothing while she's there. She also writes some fanfiction, though little of it is serious. The little that is is pretty bad. Anyway, she roleplays (sometimes), makes faily projects (sometimes), and stalks (always). She does lots of wiki activity stalking. She writes some fanfiction, the most notable probably being The Greatest Warrior. Wollow likes to PRETEND she's a mod (because she made the mod-cat-star things, she gets one) but she isn't. She greets every new member with her incredibly long welcome that nobody reads. Ships I have been shipped with many people, places, things, and stuff that does not fall into those three categories. Here's a list. *People *Goldenpaw (formerly) | Goldenlight :*Summerbreeze (formerly) | Breezollow :*Maplekit (formerly) | Marshmallow :*Owlwater (formerly) | Owollow :*Winterpaw (sadly) | Wolwin :*Stormy Sea (sadly) | Stor****llow :*Lupinepaw (sadly) | Wo :) :) up :*Willowlight7 | Wollillowlight7 :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight | Willollowlight7 :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight AND Wollowtsar | Willollowlight7tsar :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight AND Wollowtsar AND Unclaimed--Username (me on DeviantArt) | Willollowlight7tsar--Username :*Foxpaw (sadly) | Woppy :*Probably everyone, but I'm too lazy. Add stuff if you want. You are forbidden from adding "my" OPINIONS on these. *Things *I forget. Add stuff if you want. You are forbidden from adding "my" OPINIONS on these. :*Barry B. Benson *Places :*Costco (strangely) *Other :*I forget. Add stuff if you want. You are forbidden from adding "my" OPINIONS on these. :*mooglepoodles Trivia For some reason this section's in first person. Don't ask me why. *I am part of the Laurel Conspiracy and my name is Willaulaught. *I run the Sidewalk Cafe. All food cooked on a real sidewalk! Also other shops. :*I also run an art museum. *I code things. *I'm an official Ship Queen, as well as their ruler, the Ship Goddess. *I'm a fan of Wings of Fire, Steven Universe, and Undertale. I've read Percy Jackson but I'm not hugefangirlomgness. I guess. *I started reading Warriors in third grade, and my first OC/fursona was Jewelflower, a longhaired reddish she-cat with a white belly and jewel-like green eyes, then Mudstreak, dark brown she-cat with darker streaks and amber eyes, and finally Willowlight, my current fursona. Quotes These are my quotes. Credit to the speakers... I guess... *My Quotes: :*"the caldera will erupt..................... / the plates will subduct.................. / the magnetic field will fall.............. / the dead will be all.............................. / science will bring knowledge to mankind................. / but global warming will not be kind.................." - The Science Prophecy :*"also they owned a pet house" - i honestly forgot saying that??? :*"replace it with pizza jelly" - my mind when very tired :*"complainging" - i kinda gave up on spelling/typing there :*"NO LIVING ON MY WATCH" - context is great but lack of it is even better :*"borthinering" :*"NO BOTS IN THE HONKING COURTYARD" - Discord server chaos :*"Lau stop h*cking around - those h*cking curse words are h*cking serious as h*ck!!!! Don't h*cking use them if you don't h*cking mean it. It's h*cking rude to h*ck around with h*cking words like these" - not cursing *Others' Quotes :*"Honestly at this point in my life a giant rainbow swirling vortex would be great" - Lau :*"science is the answer to all of the questions of life" - Lup :*"i'm gonna go subduct a cupcake" - Lup :*"lol rip juan de fuca plate" - Lup :*"You need a man!" - Duolingo :*"Death, usually made of wood, and like the fruit caused by the cattle, down a person's head. Years after 1984, I most wound cattle, "are responsible for the number of deaths in a coconut or the spread of this year, it has become a common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the background of the famous olaha'ia Expert shark attack, gaining ground in autumn 2002 requires true love coco, in many cases, compared to the number of sharks killed 150 people in the world this year HOLA in Elima, a year." - Google Translate, Gladey, and Wikipedia :*"I am indebted to a tick now" -Lau :*"least it's not wokia" - Flo :*"Denootth, usunootlly mnootde of wood, nootnd like the fruit cnootused by the cnootttle, down noot person's henootd. Yenootrs nootfter 1984, I most wound cnootttle, "nootre responsible for the number of denootths in noot coconut or the sprenootd of this yenootr, it hnoots become noot common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the bnootckground of the fnootmous olnoothnoot'inoot Expert shnootrk nootttnootck, gnootining ground in nootutumn 2002 requires true love coco, in mnootny cnootses, compnootred to the number of shnootrks killed 150 people in the world this yenootr HOLnoot in Elimnoot, noot yenootr" - Google Translate, Gladey, Wikipedia, and Modocorrect :*"i think you dropped sticky oregano blood all over the plates" - Gladey in the middle of the night :*"I think I have been diagnosed with laptop" - rainy's suggested words :*"oh dear I must do my duty to the federal goose government" - Lau upon being selected for goosejury :*"oentantoxi" - Winter trying to spell Pentatonix :*"kist wamt tp te;; uyo how im feeling" - Juni singing never gonna give you up :*"DON'T TOUCH MY CHICKEN PATTIES" - Jazzy :*"your being smart by speaking another language" - lup :*"deleat this" - lup :*"CANNED EASY CHEESEY CHILDREN FUN PAIN ORANGE LA LA LA" - Sunno :*"Consistent effort. Tries his/her best." - an insightful report card comment from my ELA teacher :*"Roses are red / This message is urgent / Who the h*ck / Calls laundry sauce detergent" - Frosty :*"get thine edukation h*cker" - Frosty :*"which is a nonsense to me" - travel forum person :*"frence in franch" - travel forum person :*"What are you, franch?" - my friend :*"It's cold guys turn on the lights" - Sprucepaw, Breezey's brother :*"is watermelon good for your skin" - Icy If you're not credited, sorry! Please tell me if you know who drew any of these Bywollow.png|By me Wollow.png|By me WollowPixel.png|By me Mist and Wollow by GMDS.png|By GMDS Wollow by Stoatie.png|By Stoaty Wollowtsar.jpg|By Lup WollowByLupinestalker.gif|By Lup WollowByShivbear.png|By Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|By Thistlepool Wafflepaw.willowlight.jpg|By Wafflepaw F4E0E2CE-DCDB-4A2D-B8BC-F801C4B28A85.png|By Juni Catherr.png|By Heron the MudWing (originally by me but you can't tell) ICUfull.png|By me napoleollow.png|By me and some painter of Napoleon Bonaparte Fawnspotswow.jpeg|By Fawnspots GBm1efH.png|By Gladey KnAlAJM.png|By Dawny (I believe) Wollie.jpg|Unknown Wolllllllllllllllllllllllllllow.png|By Juni Wollow-is-a-pixel-now----.png|Unknown Wollo.png|By Willa Wollow-art.jpg|By Cind Overcookedbrambledegg2-3-3-2-3-3.jpg|By Lup Wolloween.png|By oldme Wanted wollow.png|By Rainy and some generator darkpawfursona.png|by Darkpaw Category:She-cat Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentor Category:StarClan Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Crazy Canines